


OTP Challenge smut [SettPhelios]

by crescendum



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescendum/pseuds/crescendum
Summary: League of Legend.Sett x Aphelios.━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━Conjuntos de Oneshots y Drabbles SettPhelios, con contenido +18 (smut)━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━oneshots - drabbles - fluff - lemon - au - smutLos personajes no me pertenecen, propiedad de Riot Games.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Kudos: 14





	1. 1. Lento y romántico.

Sus bajos gemidos, chocaban contra la fría piel de mi cuello, estremeciéndola. Me conmovía que sus manos y piernas no era lo único que abrazaba mi cuerpo. Lo estrecho de tu interior se asemejaba con lo delicado de tu cuerpo, aunque delicado sólo eras físicamente. Tu fuerte carácter, era lo que más me fascinaba de ti.

Eran tan pocas las veces que podías escaparte de tus responsabilidades y viajar, hasta este bosque desértico que era nuestro punto de encuentro, que ya había memorizado cada zona de tu piel, y tu voz estaba en cada espacio de mi mente. Recordando siempre tus bajos jadeos, tus berrinches cuando algún plan no nos salía a la perfección o como querías. Tu carácter fuerte y firme ante las personas de mi región que solían mirarte mal por tu maquillaje.

Maquillaje que ahora se fluía por todo tu rostro, por culpa del sudor que desprendías y las pequeñas lágrimas que escaparon al introducirme en tu cuerpo.

Nuestros encuentros, podían decirse que siempre terminaban igual. Y no era para menos, era imposible resistirme a ti. A besar tus labios cuando nadie los observaba, o envolverte en mis brazos y hacerte mío en el inmenso bosque. Donde el único privilegiado de oírte, era yo.

Y si existía algo que me excitara aún más, era llevarte al límite del placer y paciencia al mismo tiempo. Moverme despacio, torturarte con lentitud, con fuertes caricias y bajas palabras llenas de cursilería. De la ternura que necesitabas, tratarte con la delicadeza que te merecías.

Una y otra vez, exigías por más. Tu cuerpo se movía cada vez más impaciente y dominante. Me encantaba cuando me empujabas, el tosco gemido se me escapaba cuando mi espalda chocaba contra el frío pasto. Pero nuevamente volvías a envolverme, y yo sujetaba tu cadera para ayudarte en los movimientos.

Crees tener el control, pero sabes que no. Mi fuerza era un punto a favor, y detenía tu cuerpo de moverse de la manera que querías, y regresaba a ese lento movimiento. No quería que se terminara, no quería que terminaras ahora. Quien sabía, cuando sería la próxima vez que nos veamos. Déjame recordarte hasta ese momento, déjame recrear nuevas memorias juntos.

Tus hambrientos labios lograban dejarme sin aire. Suspirando al mismo tiempo que tú para poder reponernos y seguir, seguir y seguir.

Acaricié tus piernas, dejando rojizas marcas por la fuerza que imponía. Tan esbeltas, tan opuestas a las mías. Porque eras como un opuesto, y a su vez mi complemento.

Eras delicado, frágil. Déjame darte el amor que siento. Permíteme hacerte el amor lento, cargado de afecto y, entre tanto, brusco y fuerte como lo era todo mi ser.

—Rápido, Sett...

Cierto. Tampoco eras muy paciente que digamos.

—A tus órdenes, chico luna.

Tu sonrisa, era lo más me tenía atrapado.


	2. 2. Asfixiofilia.

La vida de Sett, siempre fue un punto límite entre la vida y la muerte. Sobrevivir de pequeño algunos traumas y, a día de hoy, batallar en las arenas en búsqueda de satisfacción y poder. Las peleas eran cada vez más intensas y sumado a los irrespetuosos noxianos que iban a invadirle cuando estaba en reposo de una pelea, volvía su recuperación cada vez más difícil y los golpes más dolorosos.

Aunque todo eso y Aphelios sabía que aun más, era la adrenalina que Sett necesitaba para arrancar su día a día. Su motor y forma de pensar que tanto le molestaba.

—Un poco más.

El pelinegro había desertado de su hogar y el refugio que merecía lo encontró en las retorcidas arenas del jefe. Allí, conoció el entrenamiento físico, aparte de sus armas. Practicando día y también noche junto a su rojizo amante.

Necesitaba musculatura. Necesitaba fuerza. Para la enfermiza filia del adverso. Bueno, él también la tenía, pero para Sett la fuerza no era ningún esfuerzo.

Era complicado centrarse en el placer ajeno cuando las enormes manos de Sett se encontraban masajeando sus miembros, rozándolos incontables veces, una y otra vez, con más fuerza y velocidad. El cuerpo de Aphelios daba pequeños brincos sobre las piernas ajenas, acompañando a las caricias de las manos del rojizo, y con las propias manos sobre su cuello.

—Phel...

Sus súplicas eran un encanto para sus oídos. Ejercería la fuerza necesaria, devolviendo aquel placer tan envolvente en violencia. Por ello, las puntas de sus dedos presionaban con ímpetu sobre el cuello de Sett, apretando con la mayor fuerza que podía ejercer; aprovechando la posición en la que estaban, para hacerlo más fácil.

Entreabrió sus ojos, que se cerraban por inercia ante cada gemido que exclamaba. El cuerpo de Sett, estaba por completo a su merced y control, enredándole con sus dedos y piernas, y controlando el ritmo de las masturbaciones con su propia cadera. Percibió como poco a poco, el rostro de Sett cambiaba de color, la falta de aire se hacía notoria cuando sus ahogados gemidos, fueron remplazados por lastimosos y casi inaudibles suspiros.

—Sett... —pese a ser fiel a sus órdenes, la preocupación le sobreexcedía, dudando si debía continuar o detenerse de una vez.

Notaba lo tenso de su cuerpo, y lo dura que se movían sus manos sobre el miembro. Reconocía que en este momento debería sentir un dolor desde su garganta y en su cabeza, su vista estaría nublosa y perdida, pero no iba a detenerse.

—Sett —nombraba. Entre el placer y la culpabilidad. Suplicando en su nombre por si quería que se detuviese.

Ambos pares de manos, se detuvieron al instante. Aphelios liberó el cuello, provocando que Sett elevara un poco su cuerpo, en una búsqueda desesperada de aire. Un último roce de sus glandes, provocó el orgasmo del más bajo, cayendo tendido sobre el pecho de su compañero. No había percatado, que Sett igual se había corrido cuando recuperó el aliento.

—¿Suplicas mi nombre y te vienes cuando estoy por morir? —hablar le resultó más difícil de lo que imaginaba. Su garganta ardía y tuvo que carraspear varias veces luego de soltar palabra. Pensó en las veces que le había hecho lo mismo a Aphelios, y se advirtió ser más gentil por su brusca fuerza.

—Cierra la boca —exclamó molesto. Sobrevivía a duras peleas casi todos los días, era imposible que sus delicadas manos le hicieran justicia.

Pero sí, suplicar preocupado y acabar al verlo tan débil, era sumamente contradictorio. La próxima vez, demostraría que no es tan blando.


	3. 3. Dulce.

—Mierda.

—No insultes —retó Aphelios en un chasquido.

Sett sacudía las piernas de un lado a otro a causa del frío contacto de su miembro con el espeso dulce. Aphelios vertía con su diestra el contenido del pequeño bote: chocolate líquido.

Con la mano libre acariciaba todo el extenso vientre del rojizo, utilizando también sus uñas para darle placer. La propia boca del pelinegro babeaba ante el escenario que contemplaban sus ojos, la maciza polla de Sett goteando el dulce néctar y palpitando en busca de atención.

Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, fue lamiendo el glande con la punta de su lengua. Sus ojos se curvaban junto a su sonrisa, Sett no podía mantenerle el ritmo, los párpados se le cerraban por si solos y las caderas se elevaban, buscando engullir su miembro en la cavidad ajena.

—Tranquilo —presagió. Él tomaría el control esta noche—. ¿Te gusta?

A Sett se le dificultó reír. Los tonos utilizados para hablar se contradecían, y reconocía la fingida preocupación por su placer; sus acciones expresaban cuanto estaba disfrutando.

—Cállate —gruñó llevando las manos a los lados de la cabeza del pequeño, trazando un recorrido con la lengua sobre su miembro.

Aphelios iba intercambiando la lengua y los labios, limpiando todo rastro del oscuro dulce hasta saborearlo por completo. Cuando ya no sentía el dulce sabor, su mano se movía rápido para volver a verter el líquido; inclusive para variar, también lo derramaba sobre su boca y así tragar nuevamente el miembro.

La cama era un enchastre, el líquido que escurría de entre las piernas de Sett y caía en las sábanas sería complicado de quitar cuando las lavaran. También la pelvis estaba cubierta de chocolate, volviendo meloso cualquier tacto en la zona.

—Me gusta mucho —recitó en un susurro, con los labios pegados en el tronco.

Los pulgares de Sett acariciaron las mejillas adversas cuando el pelinegro mostró un triste puchero. Se había quedado sin chocolate antes de lo previsto y no había saciado tus ganas. Con un poco de fuerza, atrajo al pequeño hasta estar cara a cara, y le sonrió antes de besar sus labios.

—La próxima compraremos otro más.

—Uno más grande —demandó con avaricia, lengüeteando los restos de chocolate que dejó en los labios de Sett.

—De acuerd-... —entusiasta, Aphelios no le dejó terminar de hablar y volvió a juntar sus labios en un nuevo beso.

Necesitadas caricias se hicieron presente, tanteando ambos sus lujuriosos cuerpos. Entre mordidas, Sett se abrió paso en la cavidad adversa, iniciando una pelea entre las lenguas que arrebataban sus respiraciones.

Aphelios dejó controlar el ritmo al tiempo que una de las manos masajeaba de nuevo el miembro, húmedo y pegoteado por los rastros de saliva abandonados con anterioridad. Los ahogados gemidos sobre sus labios lo incentivaban a continuar, con más ímpetu y aumentando el ritmo cada vez un poco más.

Aprisionó la lengua del rojizo, succionándola con fuerza, aún quedaban rastros del dulce sabor a chocolate, mezclado con el sabor del vastaya: su favorito, sin dudas. Cuando las piernas no paraban de temblar, precavió que estaría por correrse, y alejándose de la boca, volvió a la zona baja en un juego de lamidas y chupadas.

—Aphelios...

Un último suspiro en su nombre y el cuerpo de Sett se electrizó por completo, expulsando todo placer proveniente dentro de la boca del más bajo. Y este, acostumbrado a su lujuriosa labor, tragó cada gota, sin dejar que ninguna saliera por la comisura de sus labios.

A Sett le tomó unos segundos recuperar la compostura, respirando profundamente con los ojos cerrados y jalando hacia atrás los húmedos cabellos que caían por su frente. Al observar al contrario, el susodicho lamía sus dedos y comisuras, limpiando los últimos rastros que evidenciaban su travesura terminada.

—La próxima vez, yo quiero hacerlo.

—¿Y dejar que me ensucies así? —preguntó algo asqueado, toda la perversión se disipaba cuando terminaba alguno de los dos. Sonrió de costado, negando con uno de los dedos—. Creo que alguien necesita un baño.


End file.
